The Domino Effect
by broken-whistle-91589
Summary: AU.Between homework, revenge on Sasuke, and stealing the love of Sakura, Naruto soon learns theres more to life than this...


Disclaimer? ..........

Hmm...I don't own Naruto (but I have the comic) and it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. That'll do for now.

About the story....well...see, I have so many ideas on the outcome of the story, I don't know how to end it, so you readers get to choose the pairings and such, and I'll develop the story from there. Don't worry, It'll be a long and bumpy journey until we get to the end. But we'll get there, right?

audience is dispersing

H-hey! I just want to make a good story! glares 

Hm.....Oh well........And with that written down, we need to get to the story.

Chapter 1

The August air was still too much like summer, and the thick air flooded into the classroom through an open window. As cliché and boring as it could be, the teacher droned on with his lecture, making the air more heavy and sleep-able. 

Near a back corner, Uzumaki Naruto tried as hard as he could to stay awake by doodling in and around his notebook, but eventually he grew tired of it and opted to sleeping. He crossed his arms on the desk and gently laid his tired head on his forearms. 

'I'll risk the extra detention. I'm already in trouble for freeing the frogs in science class. Detention isn't bad anyways when the teacher who watches detention sleeps.' 

Naruto surveyed the classroom for safe measure. It seemed half the class already fell forward onto their desks, but the teacher was too engrossed in his lecture to even notice.

' Stupid old man...' And after that last thought, he closed his eyes, ready with open arms to welcome blissful slumber.

" Uzumaki! Falling asleep during my educational lecture?" 

The old man stopped his droning and walked to the side of Naruto's desk. Naruto's sleeping bubble bursted and soon he tried to straighten himself up. His teacher had a scowl on his face that promised Detention, but Naruto wanted to go down fighting than just get smacked down by authority, so he did one of his most cherished pastime: Laugh and make jokes.

" Well, you know me. I like to spend my time valuably." He put on a dopey grin and scratched the back of his head with his hand.

Then one second Naruto was in his chair, smiling and joking, and then the next, he was standing outside of the classroom door, holding a bucket full of water in each hand.

" Geez, I'm guessing he's going to be picking on me all year. He didn't even bother to yell at the other 12 students sleeping during his lecture." 

Naruto fumed and scowled next to the door, but he knew nothing will help his current condition. But he felt the need to vent his anger out on someone, something.

And he couldn't hold it back any longer, so he started to kick the brick wall near where he was standing. 

" Stupid geezer! Stupid students! Stupid school! Stupid...." 

But suddenly, Naruto's anger drained away. He wanted to say parents, but nothing good would come of it. His parents may have left him, but he couldn't deny the fact that...he was an unwanted child. He was as wanted as a broken toy to them, forgotten and left at the bottom of the toy chest.... 

No one wanted him, no one ever will. He just wasn't...worthy enough... So a couple of seconds, Naruto felt beyond below dirt....and...

" B-but...I can't think of that.... I can't put myself down or might not want to live..." 

Naruto's whispered words felt bitter and hollow, but he had to reassure himself of not thinking of something that stupid, so he forced on his grin until it would come naturally and waited for the end of class..

" Hey, why are you so happy about standing outside of the classroom like this?" 

The cool and calm voice drifted through the air to Naruto's ears. He looked at the person whose voice it belonged to, to find that it was the great Uchiha Sasuke himself.

Yup, a chapter down, whoo, I'm on a roll. Sorry for the shortness, this is more like prologue if anything. ^___^

And review! I like my reviews! And now that I can take criticism....BRING IT ON! ^___^ 

It's just, before you flame, remember that reviews are suppose to be helpful, not .....power for jerks to abuse. So, if you don't like my writing style, tell what's wrong, not JUST what sucks.


End file.
